First In Letters
by YenSerenity
Summary: This little girl is mixed up in a deadly web of spies. A nagging memory tells her there's something she must know. Who are the strangers who call themsleves "L"?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote. I do own the OC, Violet, and the plot surrounding her._

**Warnings**: This story starts rather slowly. If you like solving mysteries, pay close attention.

And don't forget to review when you're done reading!

* * *

October 12, 1994

Dear L,

My name is Violet, and I'm 11 years old, and I hate writing. I have never written a letter before, just thank you notes. You've never given me anything so I don't have to thank you for anything. I don't know you and I don't know why my grandfather wants me to write to you. But my mom is making me write this to you anyway, because my grandpa told me to, in his will. He died one month ago. I really miss him. He had a big smile, and he always brought me candy. That is the only reason I'm doing this, because I hate writing. It is not fun at all. I'd much rather watch "The Magic Schoolbus". It's on TV in five minutes.

Well, I will write to you again in one month, because my grandpa said to. It will be another short one, but you can write to me in between if you want.

I've never gotten a letter in the mail before. I would like to get one.

Sincerely,

Violet

PS. What is your real name, L? Please tell me. It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours.

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

November 12, 1994

Dear L,

Thank you for the box of candy! Gummy bears are my favorite; how did you know? That's the kind of candy my grandpa always brought when he came to visit. He loved gummy bears.

The chocolates were all good, too. It was a kind I hadn't had before: Cadbury's. My mom ate some of my chocolate, because she said she hadn't had that kind since she was a little girl, and it's her favorite. I didn't think you'd mind her having some, right?

I noticed that you didn't write back to me, though, L! And you did not tell me your name.

For a couple days I was mad at you; I wasn't going to write to you again. Then I found the little square card, which had that fancy "L" on it, at the bottom of the box of candy. I thought that, maybe, L is your name; and I like it. I thought you might still write me a letter, so I waited till today so it would be one whole month, but you didn't. My mom says it's probably that you're just too busy, so I forgive you—but only if you're really too busy. So, L, if you're a grown up, than I forgive you, because adults have no time to play or have fun—that's what my dad says, when he's home and I ask him to play chess with me. I guess it's true. I know I don't want to grow up, so if you are a grown up, I feel sorry for you and I'll let you get off easy. But if you're just a kid, L, then… then please write me a letter this month!

Well, it's the end of the page, so I'm done.

Thank you again for the candy!

~ Violet

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

December 12, 1994

Dear L,

Thank you for the Christmas cookies! Wow, are they fancy. There are just so many kinds. I've never seen so many! The box got here yesterday. At first I didn't know who it was from; but then I saw the square card, with your "L" on it, and I knew it was from you! I opened it when I got home from school. When I showed it to my parents when they got home from work, they were so surprised! We opened the box of almond cookies tonight. There are just enough boxes to open one every night till Christmas! Did you plan that? Thank you!

Well, I'm happy because I can't wait for Christmas break! I'm sick of school. Oh, and the pond froze, so this weekend I'm going to go ice skating with my best friend, Megan, who lives three houses down from my house. Usually the pond doesn't freeze till the end of December, but it's been so cold this year that it froze early.

Do you like winter? Winter is my favorite season! But… I guess, if you're like most grown ups (which you must be, since you're too busy to write to me!) you don't like winter because the snow makes a mess of the roads and is hard to shovel. That's what my dad always says about it.

Thanks again for the cookies! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year's!

~ Violet

PS. I hope you like your Christmas present! The lady at the store said most grown ups like tea, so I got you peppermint tea. And gummy bears.

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

January 17, 1995

Dear L,

Sorry I didn't write to you on the 12th like I always do. I got sick after Christmas, and then I had new… pneumonia (hard to spell!), and I had to go to the hospital. I was there on the 12th so I couldn't write to you. It was not fun! I hope I never have to go to the hospital ever again. Have you ever had to go to the hospital? My mom was in the hospital when she had me, and my dad broke his jaw and two ribs when he was in high school and he got to ride in an ambulance. I didn't get to ride in an ambulance. Have you ever ridden in an ambulance? My dad says riding in an ambulance is not fun. Well, anyway, I'm a lot better now, and I'm out of the hospital and back in school. I was surprised, because when I was sick, I missed going to school, and I missed writing to you on the 12th. I thought I didn't like writing at all….

I think… maybe I don't hate writing anymore. Do you think… does this mean I'm growing up? It had better not. I don't want to grow up, ever. Being a kid is the best. Sorry… I know you're grown up already. But maybe you know what I mean. Anyone who likes gummy bears must know that being a kid is best.

I hope you had a good Christmas. I did. I got a new pair of ice skates! I can't wait till I'm allowed to go skating on the pond again. My mom won't let me, because I'm not completely better yet.

By the way… I wasn't going to say this, but now I am.

When I was in the hospital, and didn't write to you for a couple days, you didn't write to me. I kind of thought you might. I hoped you would.

What if I had died? Would you have found out?

What if I never wrote to you again? Would you notice? Do you even read my letters?

Why don't you ever write back?

Why don't you tell me your name? Or anything?

Why did my grandfather's will say to write to you? How did he know you? What am I missing about all this?

Please don't be mad for my asking. I am so thankful for the gifts you've sent me—you have been very kind and generous, and do not deserve all these questions. But neither do I. I have so many questions and no answers.

Is this what the real world is like?

Talk to you in a month!

~Violet

Ps. I almost forgot, but my mom just reminded me: Thank you for the fresh strawberries you sent on New Year's Eve! They were so big and sweet and juicy; it tasted like summer! I don't know how you got them or sent them, but they were really good. Thank you.

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

February 12, 1995

Dear L,

I'm sorry for my last letter. It was not fair of me to bother you with all of my questions. My grandpa never got mad at me, in all the times he visited my mom and dad and I, except for once, when I asked him too many questions. I can't remember what it was about, but he stopped smiling and told me not to talk any more, for a while. I must have forgotten that when I was writing to you. I'm afraid I'm forgetting some things my grandfather told me. What should I….? I wonder what I should do.

I hope I didn't upset you with all my questions. Please don't be mad at me. I missed getting a package from you this month. I hope you're ok, and that you're not in the hospital or anything. I hope you've just been too busy this month. What do you do? I wonder… but I'm not asking you. I'm just wondering. It's ok to wonder if I don't ask, isn't it?

Well, nothing interesting has happened to me lately. Just weather, homework, school, and re-runs of my favorite TV shows. We've had a lot of snow.

Well, I'll write again in a month.

~Violet

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

March 12, 1995

Dear L,

I don't have a lot of time to write today, but I just had to thank you for the candy you sent! Also, thank you for the cassette player and the Learn Japanese tapes. I've gotten to Lesson 10! It's been fun learning a new language. I'm also teaching what I learn to my friend, Megan, who is teaching me piano in return. (She has piano lessons and a piano.) I've always wanted to learn piano.

Thank you!

~Violet

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

March 27, 1995

Dear L,

Something weird happened a few minutes ago. My dad was using the computer, in his office in our house. I heard him talking, and another voice. A while later, he left his desk for a few minutes, and when I walked by, I saw an L, just like your L, on his computer screen. I walked over to it, but when I touched the mouse the screen went black. I left before my dad got back. I hope he isn't mad at me for messing up his computer. But… L, why?

I just talked to my dad. I asked him about what happened. He wouldn't tell me who he was talking to. When I told him about my letter that I was writing to you, he said it was ok to mention it.

I had to ask his permission about it because sometimes my dad works on secret things which I sometimes learn and he doesn't know I know; and I never tell anyone. I usually forget… but I can't forget about this. He was talking to you, L. You were talking to him. I couldn't hear what you said, but… you must be real, because I heard your voice.

It's nice to know you're really real!

But, L, who are you?

Just wondering.

~Violet

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

_Via Email, to Violet's father_

4:07am, April 1, 1995

T,

Soon I will be in your area.

The business concerns S's death. The end is near.

I will stay in the opposite suite S used to rent, in ____. You know the one. Do not send any mail to me there; it would be intercepted. Instead, please send your information with V, and ask U to accompany her for safety. Do it on the 12th, as usual. You should drive them and escort them as far as the lobby. My assistant will meet you there and take you to another location where you may wait and visit like old friends, a teacher and his student.

Do not ad**vi**se V where she is going **o**r who she will meet. **Let** me orchestrate it.

L

PS. 9 19. 9 14. 4 1 14 7 5 18.

* * *

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

* * *

April 12, 1995

Dear L,

Guess what? I'm going into the city today to go shopping with my mom. That's why I'm writing this now—at 6am; this way I can mail it on the way.

Well, I still wonder about that computer thingy; why it disappeared when I touched it. Did you know it was me?

I've figured out something from it: you, L, are a detective. My grandpa was a detective, and so is my dad, so you must be a mutual contact they both had.

You are a really good detective, because you even knew I like gummy bears and you knew my mom likes Cadbury's chocolate.

There's one thing about you I can't figure out.

Why don't you send me a letter once in a while? I'm a person too. Not everything has to be business, you know-- even if you are a grown up, and you are busy, and you are a detective, and you are solving a case, and you are communicating with my dad, and you are using my letters and your gifts to do so. I don't mind; I just want you to know that you're missing out on something. Writing letters is fun, actually.

Oh, it's time for me to go!

I'll write to you again in a month. Please think about writing back! And, as always, thank you for the candy. I love to come home and see a box from you on the door step. It makes the world seem like such a better place.

~Violet

* * *

Hastily licking the envelope shut around her letter, addressing it, and putting on a stamp, Violet ran downstairs to grab her breakfast. She ran into her father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going, Dad? You don't have work today, do you?" she asked, seeing he was wearing his coat and carrying his briefcase.

"No, actually I'm driving you and your mother into the city. One of my teachers from high school, who I haven't seen in years, is visiting the country, so I'm going to meet up with him."

"Oh, ok. Then, could you mail my letter? It's to L; because today's the 12th," Violet said, handing her father the sealed envelope.

To her surprise, he frowned slightly, and didn't take it.

"No, no, honey, I'm too busy today, I'll let you mail it yourself. Ulna! Are you ready to leave yet? I'll be waiting in the car." Her dad rushed out the door and was in the car before Violet could recover from her surprise.

Her dad had always mailed her letters to L when he was on his way to work. It was strange that, today, he refused to…

Violet grabbed her coat and a muffin before getting in the car. Her mother followed a minute later, and they drove off.

After a few minutes of driving, Violet was struck by a feeling of forboding. She fingered the letter in her hand, then glanced towards her parents in the front seat, who were each staring silently at the road ahead.

Something about this trip seemed very different from a casual shopping trip with her mother. Her parents were too serious; it was almost as if they were worried-- even afriad. The atmosphere reminded her of something... another time when she'd been in a car driven by a worried adult. She glanced out the window, trying to shrug off the feeling of, but she couldn't. Watching the scenery speed past only made the painful memory stronger.

_Falling leaves. _

_Where has your smile gone, Grandpa? Why are you worried about my parents? They're just eating out tonight. No, they didn't say anything else. _

_What's wrong? Hey, why are we turning around? I thought you were taking me to the movies! Why are you taking me back to my house? Grandpa! Don't leave! This isn't fair! Wait; I don't have a key to the house! Come back!_

A hot tear rolled down Violet's cheek and fell onto the envalope of her letter to L.

Grandpa had driven away, leaving her alone in the front yard. She had seen him again four days later, at his funeral. She'd been told he'd died of a heart attack. She never knew why he left her the way he had. She'd asked her parents, but they'd only come up with possible excuses or changed the subject.

She glanced down at the letter to L once more. Nothing was what it seemed. Not her letters to L, delivered by her dad; not L's gifts; not even her grandfather. She had tried to ignore it for all these months; tried to disbelieve it. But she was left with nothing but that dim shred of knowledge and many questions.

_L, is this the real world? How can it be?_

_**To be continued....**_

* * *

_A Note From the Author:_

I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry it starts out so slow; but thanks for hanging in there till the end of the chapter! You'll see why it's important later on in the story.

Thank you for reading; and please review!

~ Yen Serenity


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy Chapter 2! And I promise, Chapter 3 will be here soon!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**April 12, 1994**_

_Violet glanced down at the letter to L once more. Nothing was what it seemed. Not her letters to L, delivered by her dad; not L's gifts; not even her grandfather. She had tried to ignore it for all these months; tried to disbelieve it. But she was left with nothing but that dim shred of knowledge, and many questions._

Looking ahead, she could see the city. It was closer than she'd expected. Soon they would be in bumper to bumper traffic, surrounded by taxis, walled in by skyscrapers on every side.

_It's such a big city… so easy to get lost, so easy to get left… _She shivered. What was this horrible feeling nagging at her every thought? There was no reason to feel this way… yet she could not escape the fear building up inside her. _I don't want to be here! I want to go home!_

"Mom!"

"Yes?" Ulna replied, sounding irritated.

"Um…" Violet gulped. _I'm such a baby_, she thought. "Um… what stores are we going to?"

"Well…" Ulna pulled a red lipstick out of her purse and began applying it. "We're going… out to lunch. Do you want hoagies or pizza?"

Violet sighed.

"I'm not hungry," she responded. Her stomach felt like a tight knot of apprehension.

* * *

The silence of the room was shattered by the loud ringing of the telephone.

A bony, wrinkled hand reached to lift it off the receiver.

"Hello?" the old man answered politely. "Ah, so they're here?" he turned around to make eye contact with the only other person in the room. "Finally! I was beginning to worry. Please send them up right away. Thank you. Goodbye."

The old man put the phone back on the receiver.

"Please prepare tea, Watari," ordered the black-haired boy who sat crouched in front of a computer.

"Of course. Shall it be tea for three, then?" Asked the older gentleman.

"No. For five."

* * *

Violet was surprised when they drove into the drop off zone of an expensive looking hotel.

"What are we doing here?" Violet asked worriedly as her mother got out of the car. "I thought you said we were getting lunch!"

Her father handed her mother his briefcase, and gave her a silent nod, before replying to Violet.

"You'll see. Go on! There's nothing to be afraid of."

_If there's nothing to be afraid of, then why do I hear fear in your voice, Daddy?_

Ulna impatiently grabbed her daughter's arm and hurried her out of the car. Ulna was a tall, large-boned lady who was sometimes rather forceful, despite her smooth, quiet way with words.

Violet turned to look back at her father. He wasn't getting out of the car.

"Bye, dear," Ulna said calmly to her husband, as she shut the car door.

Violet's father drove away, but Violet had no time to figure out what was going on, because her mother had already entered the hotel. Violet ran after her and entered into the hotel lobby.

While her mother spoke to the person at the front desk, Violet stood in the middle of the lobby and just stared.

The floor was tiled with glossy white marble. A gaudy crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, casting light on a modern-looking black marble fountain below it. Soft light from tinted windows shone in from odd angles, creating a magnificent entrance.

Around the square black fountain were white sofas. Each were clustered around glass coffee tables which were each laden with huge bouquets of orange lilies.

It was the orange lilies that did it.

_I've seen this place before,_ Violet realized. But the realization only brought her more confusion. _But I don't remember ever being here before. What is this? Why can't I remember? _

The 11-year old closed her eyes and wracked her brain. Then she opened her eyes again and stared at the flowers, at the vase, at the table, at the fountain, at the room—and back to the flowers. It hadn't helped. She still could not get past the initial recognition of them.

There they stood, unaffected by the torture they were causing her. The thick stems…the wide leaves…the bright petals…. Each holding a significant meaning for her life, each refusing to give up the secret.

The questions flying through Violet's brain intensified, and were answered only by blind fear.

_Nothing is what it seems. Everything I trust is wrong! Mother, why did you bring me here? Father, why are you afraid? Grandfather, why did you stop smiling? Why did you leave me?_

The orange lilies started to grow before her eyes. Their orange hue began leaking into the air around them, shimmering into a burnt pumpkin color before fading into the dim of the rest of the world…. Now it was all gray: black and white was now saturated in gray.

_L, is this the real world?_

Clear was fading.

_How can it be?_

Confusion was solidifying.

_Who are you? _

The gray was spinning. There was a rushing in her ears, and suddenly she was falling. Violet gasped as the hard floor rushed towards her.

But the white marble floor felt soft, like a cloud, rising and carrying her past the orange lilies, past the tall woman with the red lipstick, past the man at the front desk. Past the people, all in the way, crowding in on her. Then, she went up—and the first floor faded into a memory, well forgotten, for another time.

Violet sighed in resignation as the darkness enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ulna fidgeted nervously in the elevator. Finally she pulled a mirror out of her purse to check her red lipstick.

The young man beside her stood slightly bent over, watching the floor numbers change, as he stiffly held her still unconscious daughter. His face was solemn and expressionless.

Neither of them spoke until Ulna snapped the mirror shut and turned to the young man with a rush of motherly gratitude. It didn't come naturally for her… but she managed to pull it off.

"Thank you for carrying her for me. The poor thing must have been overwhelmed by the excitement," she gushed, widening her eyes in worry.

The man continued staring straight ahead.

_Make this easier for me, why don't you… _Ulna's inner sarcasm spoke_. _But she knew the other person would never do such a thing. He was forcing her to gamble more… and they both knew she had to acquiesce_. I can't have missed my chance already. There has to be another…._

"I wouldn't have brought her," Ulna continued, "but the person I am visiting insisted that she come along. I have no idea why."

"Apparently he was 51% sure she'd be safer here," the young man replied dryly. Ulna glanced towards him quickly in surprise, but the young man continued to stare ahead, as he continued evenly. "I suppose he didn't anticipate her fainting and bumping her head."

"Indeed," replied Ulna coolly, trying to hide her surprise, as she cast a sideways glance at him. There was something disturbingly accurate about this man's portrayal. _This guy knows is how the game is played._

Slowly, he turned his head to look at her. "Say, did you happen to pick up that letter your daughter dropped?"

"Yes, I have it," she replied guardedly, motioning towards her husband's briefcase, which she had set down by her feet. She resisted even the tiniest smile, which begged to play on her lips. She would save that for later.

The young man seemed relieved. "That's good. She'll probably want to hand deliver it, when she wakes up."

Ulna smiled and nodded politely, as a worried mother. But her eyes laughed over secret all her own to enjoy…. _And he is certain that he knows all the characters in this charade_.

_Funny. No one knows who anyone else is anymore._

Just then, the elevator stopped on the 112th floor. Carrying Violet, the man quickly stepped out of the elevator and started down the hall.

Ulna grabbed her husband's briefcase and hurried after them.

But as she stepped off the elevator, she smacked right into another woman who was on her way in. Ulna was nearly knocked off her feet, and she dropped the briefcase when she rushed to grab hold of the wall for support. The tiny, blond-haired, stiletto heel-wearing woman Ulna had walked into was knocked over completely.

The other woman had fallen on her back on top of Ulna's husband's briefcase. She slowly picked herself up, seeming very shaken, but refusing Ulna's hand.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Ulna asked, honestly concerned.

"Yes, are you?" parroted the young man who was holding Violet.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, I'm fine," the stranger replied rather loudly as she slowly stood up. But she cast Ulna an angry glance as she rushed into the elevator and closed the door.

Ulna frowned after her, then slowly, suspiciously picked up the briefcase.

"That was odd," she said, _Here we go. _"I hope nothing was damaged," she said as she started to open the briefcase.

The young man holding Violet interrupted her.

"Your daughter is getting a bit heavy. I'm going to go ahead to the room. Please follow close behind." He started walking quickly down the hall.

Ulna stopped what she was doing and hurried to catch up, quickly casting aside any worries she had about the briefcase. She could tell that her husband's briefcase was the same weight that it had been before. She would have noticed if the woman she'd bumped into had taken out one of his big notebooks. And besides, there was nothing to worry about anyway. Nothing except having to trust this man to take her to the right door…

As she walked, Ulna glanced down at the side pocket of the briefcase, where she had stuck Violet's letter only moments before. The small, thoughtfully written letter was now gone.

For a moment, Ulna almost felt remorse.

Almost.

But not for long. Instead, she smiled. She could have laughed, but she couldn't afford that luxury at the moment, for another emotion—fear—could not be totally repressed. The sight of that man's back, leading her down the hotel hallway to an unknown room, was enough to help her keep a sober expression.

Ulna was at the end of the hall, waiting for the door to what she hoped was L's room to open, as the elevator transported Violet's little white envelope back down to the white marble floor and the orange lilies.

The door to room 3 1 11 5 was opened by a white haired gentleman. His face lit up when he saw them.

"Come in, Ulna! And Vi…" Watari glanced past the tall woman to the man who was carrying Violet. "Good Lord. Please, come right in," Watari said as he stepped out of their way.

Behind him, crouched on a sofa in front of a coffee table which was set for tea, was a black-haired teenage boy. He was clad simply, in a white T-shirt and blue jeans, and he was barefoot. He cast his dark gaze out at the newcomers as they entered.

Ulna met his gaze, offered a tiny smile, and sighed.

The little white envelope left the hotel.

And all the doors were shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

I would like to thank my friend Gustbabels for his irreplaceable help as the editor for this story. Also, thank you Dernhelm, for your help!

Just to make it clear: this story _is_ set in an alternate universe.

**~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~**

_The floor was tiled with glossy white marble. A gaudy crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room, casting light on a modern-looking black marble fountain below it. Soft light from tinted windows shone in from odd angles, creating a magnificent entrance. _

_Around the fountain were clusters of white sofas and sophisticated black coffee tables. Each coffee table was adorned with a glass vase which was filled with orange lilies._

"_Are you listening, Violet?" my grandfather's voice called me back to reality._

"_Yes!" I said, pulling my eyes away from the orange lilies which had caught my attention. _

"_Good girl. So where do you want to go next?"_

"_The candy store! The really big one with all the flavors of gummy bears!"_

_My grandfather threw his head back and laughed. "How did I know? Your sweet tooth is never satisfied."_

_I shook my head with a giggle. _

_He reached out his hand. I wrapped my whole hand around his thumb. _

_The candy store I had requested was only two blocks from the hotel. We were there in a matter of minutes. Once there, my grandfather let me go, letting me pick anything and everything that I wanted. I loved every minute of that freedom, knowing that my mother would never have allowed me even an ounce of the precious sweets._

_I handed him my choices. _

"_All Gold Bears! My, my, am I to guess that you like these, Violet?" He asked playfully._

"_They're called gummy bears, Grandpa!" I corrected him. Even a six-year old can tell when the older generation is using the wrong term._

"_Well, names change, Violet," he responded with a laugh. "When these sugary gems were first invented, they were called Gold Bears. But even though the letters in the name have changed, the candy is the same."_

_I smiled, only half-listening to his gentle reprimand, as I rummaged through the shopping basket he was carrying._

"_What's all this other candy for?" I asked him. "It had better not be for my mother. She only likes a certain kind of chocolate."_

"_Cadbury's. Yes, I know. Actually this is for my God-son. His sweet tooth is even bigger than yours, Violet!"_

"_Oh, no!"_

"_Oh, yes!" He said with a chuckle as he paid for the items._

_When we got back to the hotel, I momentarily forgot the candy, at the sight of the huge orange lilies. They were so bright, so colorful; I had to get my hands on them. So I did._

_Grandfather came over, carrying the bags of candy. I heard the rustle of the paper bags behind me as I stood, reaching up to finger the lilies' petals. _

_Thinking of all the candy that had just been purchased, a nagging thought resurfaced in my mind: less than half of it was for me. Whoever that boy was, he was going to have a lot of candy…_

"_Grandpa, how old is your God-son? Is he bigger or smaller than me?"_

_He didn't reply for a moment._

"_He is older, if that's what you mean. And bigger too."_

"_Oh." I paused, wondering why I still wasn't satisfied. "What is his name?"_

_Grandpa hesitated again. I took my eyes off of the lilies to turn and look up at him. His face looked serious all of a sudden, and he sat down on the sofa to be eye-level with me._

"_That is a very good question, Violet." _

_He took my hand and led me to sit next to him, then opened the candy bag. _

"_Go ahead, have some," he said, handing me a bag of gummy bears._

_As I ate them, finally feeling contented with my sweets and his full attention, my grandfather continued._

"_My God-son is like these Gold Bears. When he was born, he was given my name. But now that name has been lost and forgotten."_

_I looked into my grandfather's face. His smile was gone. His blue eyes, which had twinkled with fun just moments before, now looked sad and faraway. _

_I couldn't bear it._

_I wrapped my sticky fingers around his large hand._

"_Don't be sad, Grandpa. I will remember it. I will remember his name."_

_He looked back at me very seriously. Then he smiled again._

"_You're my angel."_

_I shook my head, grinning. _

_No, no, I'm not an angel. Angels don't get jealous. But I will remember the boy who shares your name and my sweet tooth, Grandpa. So that you will always smile._

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

"What a charming story," the caramel haired young man commented from the passenger seat. "I'll have to keep in mind that your granddaughter likes gummy bears. But are you sure you can't remember your God-son's name?"

The old man didn't respond, but kept driving.

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

**A/N**: _If you feel so inclined, a review would be lovely! Either way, I hope you have a great day. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks again for your help, Gustbabels! _

_~Enjoy~ _

**~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~**

Violet's father walked into the coffee shop where the meeting was to take place—a meeting with a high school teacher he had kept in contact with for many years. Seeing him again should produce a charming, politics-and-economics type of conversation. Old jokes and memories, along with mentor-like advice from the older man, would be a welcome change from the stress his life had taken on in the past year. It should be an enjoyable visit. Or at least, that was the pretence.

He chuckled to himself in order to assume a more relaxed appearance as he searched the faces of the few elderly gentlemen in the shop. The high school teacher L had arranged for him to meet today would be hard to recognize. Especially since the man had been dead for many years.

The use of the familiar name was merely an order for him to appear to be at ease, as if among friends. Yet no matter what code names were used, he was under no false impressions of safety: today's meeting would be an exchange of information between strangers. The content of their conversation could likely mean the difference between life and death, for someone. But for now, all he had to do was act relaxed and wait for the person to make contact with him.

Something sharp pricked his shoulder. He remained calm as he turned away from the needle. The person was shorter than him, and remained behind him, as he was stopped in his turn by another needle in his other shoulder. He felt his heartbeat quicken. This was something he had not expected.

"Nice to see you again, Teru Mikami." came a woman's high nasal voice.

Violet's father frowned. It was not a voice he was happy to hear again.

"I see you haven't changed much, Melissa."

"I wonder if you have changed."

"It's been five years, at least, hasn't it?"

"Yes. I understand." She paused, considering what had been left unspoken. "But five years is not such a long time. You are as happy to meet me as ever."

"Of course."

"I haven't seen you much since you moved to the other department. I even heard that you lost your job."

"Not a bit of it. Actually I have been promoted. I have been in direct contact with the boss lately."

"I wonder…" she lowered her voice. "So you have V and U with you?"

"No. I followed his orders to drop them off somewhere."

The needles dug into his shoulders.

"You idiot. You've handed them directly into Kira's hands."

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

The young man in the chair glanced at Violet, who had been laid on the sofa and was still unconscious.

"When can we expect our young guest to wake up?"

The bell boy, who had carried Violet and led Ulna up to the room, quickly answered.

"I've never used it on a young girl before, but I believe she'll be awake within the next five minutes."

Ulna, who was standing behind the sofa still holding her husband's briefcase, stared at the young man crouching in the chair.

"I am surprised you went through such measures to ensure our… safe arrival."

The young man's brown eyes twinkled. "Your daughter is very important to us, Mrs. Mikami. We did what we had to in order to make this meeting go as planned."

Ulna lifted her chin and nodded as her fake smile politely graced her face.

"I anticipate with great pleasure the good that your daughter and I will soon be doing for the world," declared the young man in the chair. "Although she is young, she knows enough to be invaluable to me in my endeavors to purge this world of scum."

Ulna smiled again. It may have been a real smile; but by this point in her life, real smiles and fake smiles were starting to look the same. The young man continued.

"I am sick of all this 'Violet', 'V', and 'U' nonsense, aren't you?" he asked Ulna pointedly.

"I do find it tiresome," Ulna agreed.

"Code names make things so much more confusing. What a state the world is in, that everyone has to hide their names. No one knows who anyone is anymore."

Ulna nodded. _My thoughts exactly._

The young man glanced towards Violet one more time. She was still unconscious.

" Violet is such an ugly name… It reminds me of flowers stuck in mud beside a road. You'd think that these brainiacs could come up with better codenames, but it's all so dull… Violet, V, U, T, S… and especially L. That's why they're all a bunch of idiots. Can you relieve me of this dullness?"

Ulna stared at him.

"But I thought that you wanted us to use code names." She licked her lips.

"You are a bit thick, aren't you? Bellboy, I think you should have knocked this woman out as well. Although I don't suppose you could carry both of them. Fine.

"I'll ask you again, in words you can understand. What is this girl's real name?"

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

The petite blond woman exited the coffee shop quickly. Pausing on the edge of the sidewalk, she casually dropped the pins she was holding. They rolled into the gutter.

Almost mechanically, she glanced towards the oncoming traffic. A bus was coming. It was speeding to get through the yellow traffic light on the corner.

In two short strides, she was standing in its path, balancing delicately on her stiletto heeled shoes.

The bus had no time to stop.

~ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ~

A/N: Please let me know if you like this story. Gustbabels and I have some really exciting things planned for it, but writing this *horribly complicated* story is hard work, so I'd appreciate some reviews!


End file.
